hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 34
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 34: Characters in Order of Appearance #Isumi Saginomiya #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria #Hayate Ayasaki #Yukiji Katsura #Miki Hanabishi #Izumi Segawa Summary Isumi asks Nagi why she had skipped the first day of school, but Nagi tells Isumi that she didn't skip it, she just didn't actually make it there. Isumi says that she doesn't understand how someone could get lost on a route that they've followed many times, but Nagi reminds Isumi that this happens to her all the time. Isumi then says that she was worried that Nagi was going to change into some negative persona, but she can't remember what it was. She eventually comes up with "Yamcha", though Nagi assumes that she was talking about a thug, and reminds Isumi that she doesn't want to be either. She then explains that the reason why she got lost is because Hayate came along, but he didn't know how to get to Hakuou. Isumi confirms that she was riding with Hayate, but she refers to Hayate as "Hayate-sama", making both Maria and Nagi wonder if she actually has lingering feelings for Hayate. Isumi then continues, saying that Hayate never seemed too good with directions, to Nagi's relief. However, this prompts Nagi to ask Isumi how she feels about Hayate. She says that she likes him, because he resembles Akitsuka from the show she was watching, and that he is close to Nagi. Isumi then adds that it might be slightly problematic, however, because she thinks that Wataru also likes Nagi, though this makes Nagi and Maria wonder how much Isumi actually pays attention. Later that night, as Isumi was leaving, Maria tells Isumi that she was worried about Nagi and Isumi fighting over Hayate, but Isumi tries to reassure Maria that she wasn't fickle enough to do that, though she adds that it could be a problem for Nagi if someone closer to him than she was fell for him, making Maria wonder who that person possibly could be. Inside, Maria tells Nagi that she should definitely go to school tomorrow, since she made Isumi worry. Nagi tiredly agrees, but then asks if Hayate would want to go to school also. Maria thinks about it a bit, as she finds that to be an interesting question. Nagi then declares that since she has been causing Hayate trouble lately, she'll make up for it by allowing Hayate to attend Hakuou Academy. The next morning, Maria asks Hayate about it. He says that he doesn't actually want to go. When Maria asks him about what he had said to Nagi the previous day, he says that was simply just to get her to go in the first place. Maria then asks him about his interest in going to school, and he confirms that it is indeed none. He then explains that the only reason why he went to school in the first place was because his dad would always brag about being a high school student once, and he explains how it was hard since everyone else there had caring parents, but he didn't. Leaning against a tree, he then further adds that his parents did nothing for him and he wasn't ever able to make more than a few friends. Slightly irritated, Maria then tells him that she was intending to have him go to the academy to deliver Nagi's lunch, which she had forgotten. Hayate suddenly cheers up and says that he's always wanted to take a look at Hakuou, and offers to do the job. He rushes to the academy and takes a look at it, worrying that it might be hard to find Nagi since it is so large. As he gets to the gates however, someone tells him to stop. One of the teachers demands him to tell her who he is, since he isn't a student. Hayate begins to tell her that he's Nagi's butler, but the teacher misunderstands and violently knocks him to the ground, saying that even though Nagi has no breasts, she's still undeninably a girl. He clarifies, saying that he's Nagi's butler, but this prompts another attack from the teacher, since she has never seen a butler as poor-looking as Hayate, and she refuses to acknowledge the presence of anything she's never seen. The teacher then explains that her duty is simply because she can't afford to let her salary to drop further, and she tells Hayate to go home. Hayate explains that he also has a duty to do, however, and that he won't let her get in the way. The teacher realizes that their two duties conflict, and she briefly calms down and asks Hayate who he is, and he tells her his name. The teacher suddenly gains a mischevious expression and declares that she won't tell him her name, using the excuse of privacy concerns. A distance away, Izumi and Miki are seen watching over the scene, while the teacher draws Hayate into a duel. They circle around each other, eventually swapping their locations and letting Hayate into the school. When he realizes what happened, he quickly runs off, leaving the teacher behind, who was in a fury. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 4. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga